


Внушение

by NadiaYar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaYar/pseuds/NadiaYar
Summary: Бесконечным дискуссиям о концовке трилогии посвящается.





	Внушение

_Пьеса в одном (1) акте_

Место: дворец Палпатина  
Время: между 0 и 4 ПБЯ  
Действующие лица: Палпатин, Вейдер, Траун

 **Палпатин** (заканчивает небольшую злодейскую речь): ...Таким образом, ногри вечно будут служить Империи. (С ухмылкой) Здорово это я придумал, да? 

**Траун** : Вынужден возразить. Ногри совсем неглупый народ. Отсутствие улучшений на их планете рано или поздно вызовет у них подозрения. Они разберут дроидов на части, поймут, что мы обманщики, и станут нашими врагами. 

**Палпатин** (ворчливо): Да ладно, Вейдер присмотрит, чтобы они не совали носа куда не следует. 

**Траун** : Лорд Вейдер не будет всё время присутствовать на Хоногре. К тому же, увы, даже он не вечен. 

**Вейдер** _дышит в маску_. 

**Палпатин** (недовольно): Вечно ты, Траун, всё критикуешь. Даже мою Звезду Смерти раскритиковал, и видишь, что получилось! Её взорвали! Какой-то прям не Пушкин, а Белинский, всё тебе не так. 

**Траун** : Не хотелось бы получить удар в спину, милорд. 

**Палпатин** (решительно): Знаешь, твой негатив достал. Иди-ка сюда. 

**Траун** _шагает к Императору. Тот жестом велит ему встать на колени, кладёт руку ему на голову._

**Траун** : _Ааах - ..._

**Палпатин** : Великая Сила подсократит твоё недовольство. Всего лишь маленькая поправка в твой беспокойный разум... Вот так. (Убирает руку.)

 **Траун** _с трудом поднимается, держась за виски_. 

**Палпатин** : Ну, что теперь скажешь? Отменный план насчёт ногри, правда?

 **Траун** (тихо): ...Он несравненен, милорд. 

**Палпатин** : Ну вот и чудно, следуй плану. И без отсебятины на этот раз. 

**Траун** : Да, милорд. Повинуюсь. 

**Палпатин** (треплет его по щеке): Хороший мальчик. Ты очень бледный, видно, перетрудился. Иди отдохни. 

**Траун** : Благодарю, милорд. 

**Траун** _уходит, едва заметно пошатываясь_. 

**Палпатин** : Великий воин Империи, но иногда слишком много думает. Э, лорд Вейдер? 

**Вейдер** _шумно дышит в маску_.

__________________ the end __________________

**Author's Note:**

> Каким бы отважным и разумным ни был Траун, перед Силой он был совершенно беззащитен, особенно перед таким её мастером, как Император. У Трауна на Корусанте не было исаламири, и Палыч мог сделать с ним что угодно. Промыть мозги, например, или сделать мощное внушение, чтобы гарантировать его лояльность. Доверяй, но проверяй, типа, а ещё лучше - создай гарантии. Палыч и создал. В результате Траун утратил возможность критически осмыслять некоторые приказы и погиб, так что, когда Палыч вернулся в теле клона в 10 ПБЯ, его встретила не возрождённая его полководцем Империя, а победоносное государство повстанцев. Палыч неподражаем. И его планы.


End file.
